My Immortal
by SnitchFeather284
Summary: Luna song-fic to My Immortal by Evanescence. Re-edited.


**_Disclaimer-I don't own the HP series or the song My Immortal by Evanescence _**

* * *

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

* * *

As I walked through the newly fixed halls, my mind flashed through gruesome memories of the horror that had trespassed this sacred building. The war had been hard on everyone. Harry always seemed out of it, lost in his own mind. Hermione jumps at every noise. Ron never sleeps and had huge bags under his eyes. Ginny cowers away from everyone and George hides from the world, drowning himself in the sorrow of losing Fred. Even I've been effected by the war. Since my mother's death I've resided in a fantasy land in my mind to numb the pain but the trauma of war has corrupted my wonderful world of Nargles and Wrackspurts. Instead of seeing vast landscapes filled with magical creatures and mystical gardens with my mother smiling to me with arms outstretched but now it was turned into a forest of poplar trees by the River Styx with my friends who had died chasing after me with the leaded by my own mother.

* * *

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears**_

_**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**_

* * *

Hogwarts had been my solace. When others had made fun of me or taken my things I would take to walking the grounds, whether finding the Room of Requirement, feeding the Thestrals or even talking with the Giant Squid but now it's marred. It's once beautiful architecture was broken beyond even magical repair. There was a darkness looming over the castle like a blanket of evil bringing all of the people around it to despair. My heart ached whenever I remembered how I watched helplessly as Ravenclaw tower crumbled into millions of pieces. In the aftermath of the battle I first began to search in the ruins of my most sacred hallow after being let out of the infirmary yet there was nothing left of my things but the charred remains of my Thestral feeding satchel and a single bottle cap left from the only thing I had left of my mother. As I grabbed the blackened piece of metal from the ground I was suddenly tackled by a frantic Neville who started sobbing into my shoulder about how worried he was that I had died. But because of the sudden impact I lost my grip on the precious bottle cap which bounced into one of the many burning pits. Neville started to look me over as I watched my last shred of my mother burnt away.

* * *

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

* * *

I skipped into the kitchen to see my mother standing in front of the table instead of stirring her potion or cutting more ingredients. I skipped into the room and handed her the herbs she sent me out into the forest to get. When I stopped before her she knelt down and smiled. As I went to ask her what she was doing she silently silenced me by placing a finger over my mouth and then placed her hand in mine leaving multiple bottle caps strung together with a metal chain. I sat down in the middle of the room and started to trace the patterns on the metal lids memorizing the intricate designs. After what felt like hours of dancing around the room, laughing at mother's jokes, and bringing her ingredients she told me that the reaction of the wormwood might make the potion spray the boiling liquid a little so I had to leave the room. I stood in the doorway watching as she sprinkled the herb in the bubbling purple gunk. It took a few seconds for the reaction to start but then it started to turn to a vivid crimson and then it exploded coating the kitchen in sticky goo. In the few seconds after the reactions I could hear my mother's screams of agony and then silence. I raced into the room and curled up to my mother's body crying until my father came home.

* * *

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

* * *

I skipped down the halls so new to me noticing every detail from the creative designs to the students flooding the walkway to the ancient magic that still coursed through the castle. I hadn't even been at Hogwarts for a week before I was pinned as Loony Lovegood and picked on by all houses because of my oddness but that is only there to protect myself and to hide the genius inside me that would easily be taken advantage of but others. It was early morning so no one should be up yet and I could explore all I wanted without hiding my true self from the world. As I passed through the different archways I started naming off random facts to myself when I suddenly heard something move behind me. I stopped and turned to catch a glimpse of a Slytherin robe racing behind the corner. I went to go look and suddenly I was surrounded by Slytherin second years all leering at me but one who was leaning against the wall looking bored. One with bright blond hair I recognised from Ministry celebrations as Draco Malfoy. He sneered as I greeted him calmly and sent a spell that hung me from the ceiling in a full body bind then told me that if I ever came back into his territory that the curse would be ten times worse but I wasn't fazed. As they left me there the boy in the corner trailed behind them and mouthed the words I'm sorry and then spelled a paper with the counter spell up to me that the others never saw.

* * *

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_**

**_But though you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along_**

* * *

We met in secret, becoming great friends. The dark haired Italian boy named Blaise Zabini who helped me whenever his friends attacked. When they stole my things he would send them to me via owl in the morning mail. In the middle of the night we would sneak out to meet in a random staircase, by the lake and even in Moaning Myrtles bathroom and talk for hours. In the summer we would meet in forests or muggle villages. When we went to Ministry, events we would sneak away to talk about everything. As we got closer together the more I started to fall for the Italian. It always broke my heart seeing Blaise walk into the Great Hall arm around his girlfriend of the week completely ignoring me. I knew that he would ignore me in public to hold his reputation but it still hurt. I wanted to ignore him, to lessen the pain of rejection but I couldn't ignore him, he had too tight of a grip on my heart. In his seventh year he stopped dating and started seeing me more wanting to get away from the world that thought he had taken the Dark Mark.

* * *

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

* * *

I found Blaise after he came back slightly singed from being forced to go to the Room of Requirement to battle with The Golden Trio. We fought side by side against the Death Eaters. We were holding our ground with a few other students when I and was hit from behind with a Petrificus Totalus spell. I watched as two dark wizards teamed up and shot a blinding spell at me and a body bind at one of Blaise's friends that ditched him years ago then tormented since located on his other side. I thought that my friend would save me from the curse that would leave me blind to my enemies but the last thing I saw before going blind was Blaise saving the other girl. I couldn't see it coming when the Crusiatis curse hit me but I felt the pain coursing through my body. White-hot pain spreading across my body burning to my inner core. It felt as if I was being stabbed with knives while being burned with acid. It felt like the all-consuming pain would never end but I wouldn't give in to the pain and give them the satisfaction of screaming like I used to in the Malfoy Manor Dungeons. And then it was gone, the curses were reversed and I could see and move again. I looked up to my saviour hoping Blaise came back for me but I guess he didn't care enough about me because I was staring into the sparkling grey eyes of Draco Malfoy of all people. Seeing I was still hurt he gathered me in his arms carrying me to the castle where I later found Blaise hugging the other girl when he looked up to see me. When he smiled and waved I turned away. He won't be there to hurt me anymore.

* * *

**_Hey readers, I decided that I should try some HP songfics and this was the first that came to mind. Please tell me if you like it, I've always loved Luna since I first read about her. Please review if you like it. :D ~SnitchFeather284_**


End file.
